


A Few Too Many

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Sam and Dean go out to celebrate the end of a hunt, Sam's drink holds a bit more than just the beer he ordered.





	A Few Too Many

“Can’t hold your beer tonight?” Dean teased, alcohol having loosened him up enough to tease, nudging his brother.

“Some…” Sam had to pause to collect his thoughts. “Something isn’t right.”

Dean was serious in a second, or at least as much as he could be with the amount of booze in his system. “What are you talking about, Sammy?”

“I...I have had two beers,” Sam said, pushing his drink away. “But I feel drunker than you. But...it’s wrong, somehow.”

“Wrong how?”

“I don’t...I don’t know.” He swayed in his seat. “Dean, I don’t think I can stay here.”

“Let’s head back to the motel.”

“What about the Impala? Can’t leave her here.”

“We’re not that far from the motel, she’ll be fine overnight.” Dean hauled himself up, slapping a handful of bills onto the counter and herding Sam out of the bar. “You think you can make it?”

“Yeah,” Sam pulled himself as upright as he could manage. “I think I...”

He didn’t finish the sentence, collapsing to the ground, unconscious before he even knew he was falling.


End file.
